the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rerun
"The Rerun"'http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-september-2016-premiere-info.5561291/ is the first episode of Season 5 of ''The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 157th episode overall, and the second part of "The Disaster." Synopsis Gumball tries to stop Rob from destroying his life. Plot The episode begins with the Wattersons driving to the Elmore Mall, singing the song from "The Disaster." Gumball realizes he has been here before and attempts to sing Anais' and Darwin's verse, however he remembers it incorrectly. He starts to flashback to the previous events about Rob ruining his life with a remote, only for the car to be wrecked again when the flashback ends. Nicole blames her son since he had been playing with the window, but he walks away because he already had this conversation. At Laser Video, Gumball tells Darwin he knows about the future and proves it by guessing which game Darwin picks from the discount bin. Rob turns on the subtitles just like last time, but knowing this Gumball quickly rearranges the letters, first making nonsensical sentences, then successfully warning Darwin about Rob. Rob hits the "Eject" button on Darwin, but Gumball pushes his brother out of the way and it hits Banana Joe instead. Rob threatens to ruin Gumball's life and runs away. Gumball goes after Rob and attacks him before he uses the remote on Richard and Nicole. While they fight for the remote, Gumball accidentally hits the "Rewind" button on his parents, turning them into babies. Taking advantage of the confusion, Rob snags the remote and runs off. Gumball tells Darwin and Anais that Rob is trying to ruin their lives, and as Anais uses her arm to explain the concept of a timeline, it suddenly shrinks. The kids realize if they fail to retrieve the remote, they will disappear from existence. While they chase Rob, Anais' remaining limbs disappear, so Darwin picks her up and throws her at Rob. She bites Rob's arm for a while, but eventually disappears from existence. Gumball and Darwin fall to their knees crying. Then they stand up, barely remembering they had a sister in the first place. They start imitating Anais' voice but suddenly Darwin writhes in pain. His limbs shrink and turns he back into a fish with no legs or lungs, drawing his last breath. Behind a weeping Gumball, Rob is taunting. Incensed, Gumball charges but Rob fast forwards, sending Gumball at full speed into Penny, who is pushed off the top floor of the mall. Rob, triumphant, pauses time. Gumball joins Rob, noting this is much worse than the last time. Rob is about to monologue but Gumball interrupts him and sums it up since he has heard it before. Upset, Rob opens the Void and attacks Gumball, who blocks every hit effortlessly. Gumball then remembers he can win this fight and jumps on Rob. They struggle but Gumball finally takes it and ejects Rob into the Void. Gumball celebrates for a moment until he realizes he actually feels bad about dooming Rob to an eternity in limbo. His tail disappears, meaning he does not have much time to rescue him. Gumball jumps into the Void and finds Rob, however he refuses the help, thinking he belongs with the rest of the universe's mistakes. Once again he runs away and Gumball goes after him. Even with his limbs shrinking, Gumball manages to catch up thanks to the remote; unfortunately his fingers disappear as well. Unable to use the remote, he throws it at Rob, who takes it and intends to press the "Power" button. He changes his mind at the last minute and presses "Rewind," effectively bringing him and Gumball back to the mall before they fell into the Void. Rob understands Gumball may not be a bad person after all, since he jumped to save him. When Gumball wonders how he is going to fix all of this, Rob says he will go back in time and do it himself, although this means they will not be friends anymore. Rob rewinds and, now back at the van with everything undone, he destroys the remote. The episode ends as the Wattersons drive in the background, singing, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Rob Supporting Characters *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard *Penny Minor Characters *Cyclops Dog *Gary *Cowboy *Doughnut Sheriff (flashback) *Principal Brown (flashback) *Dexter (flashback) *Hamburger Cop (flashback) *Larry *Banana Joe *Hexagon Lady *Jeff *Quattro *Pantsbully *Hot Dog Guy *Exercise Bacon *Juke *Sarah *Green Guy *Librarian *Felicity *Shape People *Jackie *Oval Family *Leslie *Billy *Goblin *Melted Cheese Guy *Green Bear *Mr. Small *Platybelodon *Kip Schlezinger *Van Shopkeeper Trivia *This episode is a continuation of "The Disaster." *The music in the title is a reversed version of the "The Disaster" title card. *This episode was originally titled "The Disaster: Part Two." *This episode was supposed to be the first episode to be aired for Season 5, but the second Season 5 episode "The Stories" aired first. *This episode once again has several fourth wall breaks: **The song which the Wattersons sing in the car has the same tune as the ending theme music. **Darwin is able to read the subtitles below Gumball and accidentally swallows them after Gumball rearranges the letters. **Rob presses the "Eject" button and makes Banana Joe explode. **Gumball accidentally presses the "Rewind" button while Rob points the remote at his parents and they get younger. **Rob accidentally hits "Zoom" and the camera hits him and Gumball. **Rob changes the brightness, aspect ratio and contrast of the picture. **Gumball inadvertently mutes the sound before ejecting Rob into the Void. **The actions of the remote appear on-screen (e.g. the "Rewind" appearing on-screen). Continuity *Clips from "The Nemesis," "The Pony," and "The Bus" are used during Gumball's flashback. *Gumball doesn't remember being in the void, because his, Darwin's, and Mr. Small's memories were erased at the end of "The Void." *This is the second time Nicole turns into a baby, the first was in "The Job." *The video game console from "The Blame" can be seen at Laser Video again. *When Nicole is aging backwards, at one point she has the hairstyle she had when she was seen in her late teen years in "The Choices," except her hair clips are grey instead of pink. *This is the second part episode of The Disaster. Cultural References *A cartridge resembling the infamous E.T. Atari game is seen floating in the Void. *The scene where Rob and Gumball fight again and Gumball blocks him with ease could be a possible reference to The Matrix. ** This is could also possibly be a reference to CQC from the the Metal Gear Solid franchise Goofs/Errors *During Gumball's flashback to the events of the previous episode, the black bars at the top and bottom of the screen are missing when Rob uses the remote and Gumball falls into the Void. *When Rob rewinds time at the end of the episode, Anais reverts to normal before Darwin although she disappeared before he lost his limbs. References Other titles '''Italiano(Italian):Indietro Nel Tempo(Back In Time) Es:La Repetición fr:Le flashback Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes